


Better Than A Dream Part Three (Week 17/18)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Date, Reader-Insert, Voyeur Sam, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: “How long have you been standing there”+“With this face I can get away with anything”Sequel to Day Fifteen





	

Now that you’re looking for it, you realize how many little things Sam does for you regularly- things you used to dismiss as Sam just being Sam. In addition to those, however, is a fairly long list of things he started doing recently. He’s very good at making breakfast, apparently, and never makes the same meal twice. He hasn’t given up on trying to get it to you before you wake up, either, and every meal is accompanied by a little glass of flowers. You’re pretty sure he picks them when he goes on his morning run, which makes you wonder how early he gets up.

Breakfast is just the beginning, too. Sam takes care to notice the little things, like the way you like your burgers, your favorite perfume, and even what brand of flannel you usually buy. He picks up little gifts for you in pretty much every town you hit for a hunt, from keychains to snow globes to buttons for your duffel. You try to act like you don’t care, but really you love each and every one. He clearly spends a lot of time picking them out- you’ve seen him perusing each gas station, grocery store, and gift shop, meticulously examining every option until he finally picks what he deems the perfect one. None of the things he buys you are very fancy or expensive, but it’s the thought he puts into the decision that really counts.

“Let me take you out,” he says over leftover takeout one night, when you’ve finished a hunt and are waiting for Dean to get out of the shower.

“Why?” you ask, still not quite willing to believe him.

“Because I want to,” he replies. “Just once. If you honestly don’t like it, I’ll back off. Deal?”

You bite your lip, considering. Dean would tell you that if things go south, at least you’ll get a free meal out of it. Though technically when you run credit card scams for a living, every meal is free.

“Okay,” you relent. “You have a deal.”

* * *

Sam gets a reservation at the nicest place he can find within a reasonable distance of the bunker. It’s not a really fancy place, but enough to warrant wearing a dress. You can’t even remember the last time you wore a dress. Hell, you can’t remember the last time you _shaved._ You pull your favorite blue dress from its place in the back of your closet, curl your hair, and even dab on some makeup. If you’re going to wear a dress, you’re going to look your best. You consider your black heels, but choose flats instead. Much more versatile. Not to mention, you’re not sure if you even remember how to walk in heels. Breaking your ankle on your first date with Sam would be a nightmare.

Sam is waiting in the library. He looks stunning in a what you’re pretty sure is one of his Fed suits, though he decided to forgo the tie in favor of unbuttoning the top few buttons of his white shirt. The jacket has been left open, giving the outfit a more casual feel.

He grins when he sees you. “You look beautiful,” he says. “I… wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress.”

You can’t help blushing. “Thank you.”

He offers you his arm. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.”

* * *

The date goes a lot better than expected. You and Sam have always had a certain dynamic, one you used to interpret as a brother-sister kind of thing. By the end of the night, though, you’re having a hard time denying the truth. Sam definitely has feelings for you that go beyond just friends.

After dinner, Sam takes you for a walk through town. The night is cool, but not unbearably so, and Sam’s arm is warm around your shoulders, and you never want the night to end.

It does, though. Sam drives back to the Bunker and walks you down the hall to your room. He seems reluctant to leave, though.

“So,” he says softly, taking your hand in one of his big ones. “Did I change your mind at all.”

“Maybe,” you tell him. “I might need a few more dates to be sure, though.”

The smile that lights up his face is blinding. “Really?”

You laugh, adjusting your hand in his so you can weave your fingers together. “Really.”

Suddenly, he leans down and presses a soft, lingering kiss to your cheek. Your breath catches in your throat and your head skips a beat.

“Goodnight,” he murmurs, reluctantly letting go of your hand.

You fight down the urge to kiss him. You have to save that for the second date at least. Instead, you stretch up on his toes and very gently kiss his cheek in return. “Goodnight, Sam.”

You duck into your room and close the door, trying to seem casual. You lean against it, listening until his footsteps fade away, before kicking off your flats and throwing yourself down on your bed, trying to contain your excitement.

Sam likes you.

* * *

_Sam’s fingers curl inside you, pressing against every sweet spot as his thumb rubs circles over your clit. You whine and grip his hair, desperately trying to get his mouth to actually touch you. He’s so close, but he’s been holding off._

_“So beautiful,” he murmurs, hazel eyes watching your face. “Are you going to come for me?”_

_You nod frantically. Your whole body is on edge, ever muscle taunt in preparation for your orgasm. “Want your mouth,” you gasp out, tugging at his hair again._

_He finally-_ finally- _dips his head to capture your clit in his mouth. That’s all you need to come, back arching off the bed._

* * *

You groan in the wake of your climax, slowly becoming aware of your surroundings. You’re in your room, alone. Your body pillow is squished between your thighs, a seam pressed against your sensitive clit. The room is dark except for a block of light from a source you can’t see. You stretch, rubbing your eyes, and turn towards the light to see Sam.

Sam is standing in the doorway, his laptop held awkwardly in front of his crotch, and you know immediately that he’s hiding a boner.

“How long have you been standing there?” you ask, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed. It’s been a few days since the date and while you’re feeling really good about the development of your relationship with Sam, him watching you while you have a wet dream is not something you wanted to experience any time soon, if ever.

He’s blushing. “A few minutes.”

You tug your covers against your chest, kick the body pillow away, and sit up. “Why are you in my room?”

“I, um, I found a case,” Sam stammers, shifting his hold on his laptop. “I didn’t realize you were sleeping, though.”

“Let me change and then you can show me what you found,” you tell him.

He nods, shifting his stance in what you’re pretty sure is an attempt to make his boner more comfortable. When he turns to go, you immediately want to call him back. You keep your mouth shut, though.

* * *

The case isn’t too complicated- a young nest of vampires is wreaking havoc on a town a few states over. Any thoughts of follow-up dates with Sam go out the window as you and the boys head out.

The nice thing about young vampires is how sloppy they are. Figuring out where their nest is takes a few hours and wiping them out goes smoothly.

“Man, that was almost too easy,” Dean says, coming out of the motel bathroom in a clean set of clothes. “I need a beer. You guys coming with?”

“No thanks,” you and Sam say simultaneously, just as Cas says “Alright.”

Dena rolls his eyes. “Suit yourselves. Don’t wait around. In fact, maybe you should take advantage of being alone.” He winks, and then hooks an arm around Cas’s neck to pull him out the door.

You definitely weren’t planning on being alone with Sam and you’re suddenly really nervous.

“So,” he says slowly, looking up at you from his spot on the couch. “Wanna see what’s on TV?”

“I suppose,” you reply, sitting on the other end of the couch. “See if this place gets TNT. I think there’s a  _Hobbit_ marathon tonight.”

“Sure thing.”

Miraculously, the motel does get TNT. Sam finds the channel about fifteen minutes into the second movie.

“The book’s better,” he tells you.

You roll your eyes. “The book’s always better, Sam.”

He chuckles, flashing a dimpled smile your way. You have to really work to keep from swooning. “Tauriel is hot, though.”

“Oh, you think you can get away with saying that?” you say, shooting him a scandalized look.

The looks Sam gives you is both innocent and full of trouble, and you’re pretty sure it’s melted a few pairs of panties over the years. Yours are not the exception. “With this face, I can get away with anything.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Prove it.”

He needs no further prompting. Sam leans across the couch and kisses you.


End file.
